Danny's two songs
by john Germoxican
Summary: One shot with two songs. Danny enters the talent show and sings two songs. One about his journey as a hero, the other  Still a secrets, read and find out  and yes there is DXS stuff


**Hey guys, Germoxican here. Sorry for the short trailer thing, and to be honest, I don't know why I made it. I wanted to make this instead, but I felt it should not be used, but now I want to make it. (A/N: The second song felt it should be in because it's a great love song.)**

**Don't own Danny Phantom or Michael Bolton or second band (Still a secret). Two months after PP.**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz where sitting close to the stage due to their seats being reserved from Danny. The talent show being outside on the football field.

"I can't believe Danny entered the Talent show for the school." Tucker said. "I also can't believe he can sing as well, I never heard him sing." "My brother has a talent." Jazz said. "Which I could not see for hear for two weeks." Sam said. Sam was not aloud for two weeks to see or hear Danny at home during practices because Danny told her it was a surprise, but was aloud to see him at school and after.

"Jazz, can you please tell me what Danny is singing, I really want to know!" Sam said begging. "For the last time, he told me to keep it a secret!" Jazz said yelling, causing everyone to stare at her. "Sorry." Jazz said. The talent show began and Danny is the last act for the night. Some of the performances where really great, others not so much, but people still showed their applause's.

Sam was still focused on seeing Danny sing, so was Tucker. Right before Danny was about to come on to the stage, a huge orchestra lined up and made their way to the back of the stage and took their seats. "Is Danny singing an opera song?" Sam asked Jazz, Jazz just showed her the "My lips are sealed" sign, causing Sam to show a sad look "If it where an opera song, it would've started already." Tucker said.

A minute later Mr. Lancer showed up motioning the orchestra to settle down, and then motion a saxophone player to begin. The sound of the saxophone made Sam remembered the theme from somewhere. "I know that theme, it's from-" Before Sam could finish, Danny's voice was heard and people started screaming.

_**I have often dreamed of a far of place**_

_**Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me**_

_**And the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps saying this where I'm meant to be**_

_**I'll be there some day, I can go the distance**_

_**I will find my way, if I can be strong**_

_**I know every mile, will be worth my while**_

_**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**_

Both Sam and Tucker showed shocked faces. They couldn't believe that Danny could sing. Danny walked down the stage and walked to Sam, Sam smiled.

_**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**_

_**Though, the road may wander, It will lead me to you**_

_**And a thousand years, Oh, would be worth the wait**_

_**It may take a life time, but somehow I see it through.**_

Danny then went back on stage. Sam was still shocked to see Danny singing, that's when Tucker snapped her out of it. "Sam, you are about to make him embarrassed." Sam decided to act normal.

_**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**_

_**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**_

_**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**_

_**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**_

_**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart.**_

The crowed goes crazy, Sam couldn't help but join in. "Go Danny!"

_**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**_

_**I will search the world; I will face its harms**_

_**I don't care how far, I can go the distance**_

_**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**_

During the music break, Danny transformed into his ghost form, causing the crowed to go screaming mad. Danny looks down at the ground, then looked up.

_**I will search the world; I will face its harms**_

_**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms.**_

The music died down, and everybody went crazy, as well as Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. "I can't believe he pulled it off." Tucker said. "That was incredible!" Sam said. "Like I said, my brother has talent." said Jazz.

Danny bowed to the crowd. "I actually have another song I like to sing, if it's okay with you guys." The crowed agreed by cheering. "The reason I choose that song was because when I first got my powers, I didn't know if I wanted to use them or not, but when the ghost started coming out of the portal, I realized that my journey was to begin right there, and in the end, I got my hero's welcome just after I saved the world and showed my identity to all of you, but this next song was in my head when I went to go after the ghost to help me to turn the world intangible. I believe it happened, right after me and Sam shared our first real kiss. It came back to me when I arrived back with the ghost, to save the world So Mr. Lancer if you may." Mr. Lancer nodded and started motioning the orchestra to begin. The theme that was being played was not familiar to Sam. "What is that song?" Before she can think, Danny spoke. "This goes out to the one I love, and that's you Sam Manson!" The crowed cheered. A rock band appeared behind Danny, and Danny began to sing.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure!**_

The crowed once again goes nuts; Sam is smiling and feels really happy that Danny is showing their love to the entire town.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't want fall asleep**_

'_**Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing**_

'_**Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

'_**Cause I miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing**_

Danny begins to make an ice crystal begins to float in the same place, and begins to carve into a heart.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering it's me you're dreaming**_

_**Then I kiss you're eyes and thank God we're together**_

_**I just want to stay in this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep **_

'_**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

'_**Cause even If I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

The Ice heart then floats to Sam and she touches it and is surprised that it's not cold. She begins to show tears of joy.

_**I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss**_

_**I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment for the rest of time!**_

Danny then turned invisible and went to Sam and picked her up, but Sam knew it was Danny and he put her on the stage and Danny turned visible and continued to sing.

(A/N: I don't picture Danny at all yelling like Steve Tyler, he is just going to sing normal)

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep **_

'_**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**_

'_**Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Danny pulled Sam into a kiss and she allowed it, causing the crowd to cheer loudly, as well as Tucker and Jazz. Danny then picked up Sam bridle style and flew off into the night sky.

**Three minutes later**

Danny and Sam were at the park laying down; watching the night sky. "I can't believe that you can sing that great, what was the name of the second song you sang?" "I don't want to miss a thing from Aerosmith." Danny said. "Was that song really in your head, after you kissed me?" Sam asked sitting up. "Yes." Danny said. Sam then leaned into a kiss and the two started to make out with each other. "I love you too, Danny Fenton." Sam said after they stopped for air. They then continued to make out.

**And there you have it; You can R&R if you want. Who actually thought it was Aerosmith being the second band, or didn't know that Go the distance was going to be in it, Or didn't know at all what was going to be in it. **


End file.
